(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planetary gear carrier pack transmission error inspection device for inputting a torque to a sun gear side, and applying a load to a carrier side while outputting a torque thereto to measure a transmission error between an input side and an output side.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, as a reduction gear used for reducing a speed in a machine, a reduction gear of the planetary gear or the like is used. Particularly, to obtain a substantial speed reduction ratio, the reduction gear of the planetary gear is often used. In the reduction gear of the planetary gear, there may be a substantially simple planetary gear reduction gear having one planetary gear set, and a complex planetary gear reduction gear having two or more complex planetary gear sets.
Equipment for testing efficiency of the planetary gear set is provided with a drive unit A and an output unit B for inputting rotation to test a large capacity planetary gear box. In addition, when a rotation axis of the planetary gear box is arranged in a horizontal direction, since the rotation shaft sags by gravity of the gear, it may be difficult to accurately inspect the planetary gear set. Further, when it is intended to inspect an input and an output when the planetary gear box is mounted to a transmission, there has been inconvenience in removal of the planetary gear box from the transmission when an error occurs.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.